dream
by lilymegpoid
Summary: aku tak mau menjadi peternak miskin dibawah bayangan tengkulak akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa


Desa maria adalah desa di dekat pegunungan trost, penduduk desa itu rata rata bekerja sebagai petani sapi atau domba, disinilah aku desa ini hanya punya satu sekolah,itu pin setingkat lulus kami,anak desa maria memilih jadi peternak atau melanjutkan sekolah, pilihan kedua itu ditujukan kepada orang berduit tebal.

Hari ini adalah pagi yang cerah di desa ini , matahari berrsinar mengintip melalui jendela kamar, terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata tengah mempersiapkan buku pelajaranya hari ini

" hanji sarapan" teriak ibu hanji

" iya sebentar" kata hanji

setelah bukunya siap gadis dengan tinggi 170 cm langsung berlari menuju lantai satu rumahnya ia duduk di meja makan sambil melahap roti,memang roti itu tak besar, namun cukup mengenyangkan

"hanji setelah pulang sekolah, bawa domba domba kebukit" kata ayah hanji

" baik,dimana kakak?" Tanya hanji

" masih di atas " kata ibu hanji

" oh "

hari ini seperti biasa hanji dan kembaranya hiyama berangkat sekolah ,mereka kembar namun bukan berarti sama, keduanya ibarat kutub utara dan kutub selatan , sangat berbeda, hiyama adalah orang yang tenang,pandai,dan tampan sedangkan hanji itu slengehan namun sangat teliti

" hei hanji aku dapat beasiswa dari garrison high school"

" benarkah?!"

" iya "

" ayah dan ibu sudah tahu?"

" sudah"

" bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibu ?"

" mereka menolak pada awalnya namun akhirnya diijinkan"  
" enaknya" kata hanji merengut

" aku ada informasi tentang beasiswa dari recon high school kau mau?" kata hiyama, ia memang tak suka bila adiknya merengut

"mau!" kata hanji semangat

" nanti ku tunjukkan sepulang sekolah"

**DREAM**

**SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN IS NOT MY OWN **

**WARNING; typo erverywere,bahasa ancur**

"teng teng teng " suara bel berbunyi menandakan jam belajar telah masuk

semua anak berlarian menuju ruang kelas masing masing , tak terkecuali hanji dan hiyama , hari ini adalah pelajaran matematika kesukaan hanji zoe

ia adalah yang paling pintar setelah hiyama tentunya

namun hari ini hanji lebih banyak diam sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, apa tentang beasiswa, pikir temanteman seta gurunya pun heran kenapa gadis yang biasanya muter muter keliling kelas tanpa alasan jelas dan tak jarang sang kakak harus turun tangan untuk mengembalikanya kebangku sekarang terdiam menatap keluar jendela

setelah sekolah berakhir keduanya pun pulang bersama, hanji merasakan seseorang menepuk ia menoleh

" oi hanji tumben kau diam seharian ini?" kata gunter'

" iya kau diam terus,apa kau sakit?"kata anka rheinberger

" tidak maafaku ahrus mengembala domba" kata hanji seraya meninggalkan mereka

" kenapa kembaranamu itu?" kata gunter

" entahlah" kata hiyama lesu

" sampai jumpa besok " katanya berlari meninggalkan mereka

sementara itu di bukit hanji sedang mengembala domba sembari duduk dibawah pohon,hari ini ia mendadak diam karena ia ingin mendapat beasiswa dari recon JHS, namun bagai mana jika orang tuanya tidak setuju, ia akan dipukul dengan sapu, atau di pecut oleh ayahnya,ia juga tak bias meninggalkan orang tuanya sendirian

" kau takut dimarahin ayah" kata hiyama yang entah dari mana datangnya

" ya kak" kata hanji menunduk

" masih mau sekolah di garrison?"

" masih maulah"

" maka jangan takut kan ada aku , akan kujelaskan pada mereka,aku sudah mendaftarkanmu kemarin, dua minggu lagi ada ujian dari recon belajarlah yang giat"

" hah?"

" sekarang jamanya internet hanji"

" iya aku tahu,tapi kakak minjam computer siapa?"

" punya anka"

" dimana tempat ujianya?"

" di rose"

" jauh sekali, ayah pasti tak akan mengijinkan"

" pasti di ijinkan jika kau bersamaku"

dua minggu kemudian hanji yang ditemani hiyama naik mobil bersama anka, karena cucu dari ketua desa ini juga tertarik mengikuti ujian di recon,bagi hanji soal ujian itu mudah namun ia tetap harus teliti mengerjakanya, setelah ujian selesai hanji melihat lihat bagaimana kehidupan kota, ternyata kota itu sangat ramaiberbeda dengan desanya \

pengumuman dari recon pun keluar hanji pun dag dig dug melihatnya ternya ia diterima di recon JHS degan beasiswa penuh anka pun memberi selamat, namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya takut,yaitu memberi tahu orang tuanya

" HANJI KAU BILANG SEKOLAH DIRECON ?" teriak ayah hanji yang keliatanya marah

" iya" lata hanji menunduk

"KAU MAU MATI YA" kata ayah hanji yang mau memukulnya

" ayah aku dapat beasiswa ayah tak perlu memikirkan biaya, aku juga sudah dapat pekerjaan sambilan"

" untuk apa kau sekolah tinggi tingi jika kau hanya menjadi peternak dikemudian hari" kata ayah hanji

" ya, aku jadi peternak sukses yang tak tergantung pada tengkulak seperti ayah"

" apa katamu?" kata ayah hanji mulai marah

" aku bosan jadi peternak miskin dan bodoh dibodohin tengkulak terus"

" pokoknya aku mau sekolah di recon " lanjutnya memang benar hanji selau berdebat degan tengkulak karena harga yang mereka tawarka sangat rendah padahal jika di luar sana harga bulu domba wol jauh lebih tinggi keuntungan tengkulak hingga 300%

hanji tak mau itu tak mau mengisi perut buncit para tengkulak

setelah perdebatan itu hanji yang dibantu hiyama megurus keperluan sekolahnya dan dokumen dokumenya telah selesai

hiyama dan hanji pun berpisah,hiyama tinggal di rose sedangkan hanji di kota sina,ia menangis harus berpisah dengan kakanya,memang mereka berdua tak pernah berpisah

recon adalah sekolah elit untuk orang pandai dan berduit karena keterbatasan dana hanji hanya tinggal di apartemen kecil dan tak bisa membeli seragam sekolah

ia mengenakan kemeja kuning yang ia jahit sendiri dan rok hitam yang juga ia jahit sendiri,hari pertama sekolah pun di mulai

ia melihat banya sekali anak orang kaya disini dan terkadang ia di cemooh oleh anak lain karena dandananya kampungan, mau bagaimana lagi ia berasal dari kampung

" selamat pagi anak anak, aku adalah wali kelas kalian petra ral selama 3 tahun" kata guru cantik

" aku akan menunjuk ketua kelas, hanji zoe kau jadi ketua kelas" lanjutnya

" aku tak setuju miss, aku tak mau di pimpin oleh anak kampong" kata hitch

" kalau begitu keluar saja dari kelas ini" kata erd

" iya betul kata erd,keluar saja dari kelas ini" kali inierwin ikut bicara

semua anak tertawa dan hitch sebal, jujur teman sekelas hanji tak mempermasalahkan status hanji,mereka anak orang kaya yag baik menurut hanji

" hoi hanji jangan dengarkan anak itu aku setuju kok kau jadi ketua" kata rene

" iya"

hanji adalah anak baik menurut teman temanya dan juga mereka simpati dengan keterbatasan hanj secara financial,msaat mos mereka menerjakan tugas di apartemen hanji, yang ada dipikiran temannya pasti dulu orang tua mereka juga pernah miskin jadi kenapa harus bangga

jam istirahat tiba para murid langsung keluar dari kelas ada yang sendirian atau berkelompok

" hanji mau ke perpus?" ajak Erwin

" mau"

" kudengar perpus disini sangat besar " lanjut hanji

" tentu saja " kata Erwin tersenyum

untuk pertama kalinya hanji melihat perpus sebesar lapangan bahkan bisa lebih besar l

" kita harus buat kartu perpus dulu" kata Erwin

" oh "

setelah selesai hanji langsung menuju rak biologi dan matematika banyak buku yang menurutnya baru di perpus ini, tak jarang Erwin membantunya mengambil buku dan menjelqaskan bila hanji tak mengerti, hanji sangat bahagia sekolah disini,mesakipun banyak yang mencibirnya karena dekat dengan prince charming,

seperti biasa hanji berangkat pukul tujuh ke sekolah agar tak terlambat ketua osis telah berdiri di pintu gerbang, ia adalah ketua osis tersadis sepanjang masa,tubuhnya memang kecil dan pendek tapi jangan salah tenaganya mungkin 2 kali lipat dari banteng yang di pelihara kakek anka

" selamat pagi" sapa hanji yang tak dibalas ketua osis, hanji memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas padahal biasanya ia sering mengoda rivaille selaku ketua osis dengan mengatainya chibi, menaruh sepatunya diatas pintu atau berbicara tanpa henti mengenai biologi

namun rivaille tak terlalu ambil pusing pada gadis ini, ia berteman dengan hanji karena ia teman baik Erwin

2 tahun setelah sekolah disini ia tak berkomunikasi dengan orang tuanya, kakaknya yang sekarang sudah kuliah, kakanya benar benar jenius, baru masuk SMA ia lompat kelas dan kuliah di jerman , setiap bulan ia dikirimkan uang,dibelikan hp walau hanya nokia jadul yang hanya bisa di buat sms dan telefon,ia kangen kakanya,ia kangen orang tuanya ia kangen desanya

sudah 2 bulan kakaknya tak menghubunginya mungkin karena sibuk atau apa ,namun apa daya belum saatnya gajihan , lagi pula telepon ke luar negri itukan mahal, setelah pulang sekolah nanti ia harus kerja paruh waktu di resto Chinese, hari ini resto ramai karena sedang weekend, banyak pesanan menanti walau capek ia harus tetap bekerja ,

" pelayan" teriak sa;ah satu pelanggan

" anda pesan apa?"

" aku pesan bebek panggang satu, nasi dua, minumanya jus jeruk dan smootish" kata pengunjung itu ia mencatat pesananya

" hanji" kata pengunjung itu membuat hanji melihanya ternyata Erwin dan rivaille

" Erwin, chibi" kata hanji terkejut

" ternyata kau kerja disini empat mata" kata rivaille

"berarti kami dapat diskon dong" kata Erwin tersenyum

" untuk Erwin iya tapi untuk chibi bayar penuh" katanya seraya pergi

saat mengambil pesanan ia di pangil bosnya untuk mengambi gajih tak disangka ternyata itu trap, bosnya mengatakan jika ingin gajihnya keluar harus mau ntidur dengan bosnya , tentu saja hanji menolak mentah mentah lebih baik ia keluar dari pekerjaanya saat itu juga hanji langsung keluar dari pekerjaanya dan tak disangka rivaille sudah didepan ruangan bosnya sambil merekam pembicaraan mereka

tanpa banyak omong rivaille menghajar bos keparat itu ia tak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu dan akhirnya hanji mendapatkan gajihnya

ia berterrimnah kasih pada rivaille namun ia tak tahu harus bekerja dimana lagi uang dar mengantar susu dan koran tak cukup

dengan modal seadanya hanji memutuskan jualan ikan di pasar sepulang sekolah,pasar tradisional tepatnya karena dekat apartemenya hanji memilihb jualan ikan karena sina dekat dengan laut , berjualan di pasar ternyata persainganya ketat harga ikan yang ia jual juga agak mahal karena fresh dan pas timbanganya, karena ioa tahu kalau pedagang lain mengurangi timbangan tau menjual ikan berformalin

namu hanji memiliki pelanggan sendiri yaitu gurunya petra ral, yang terkenal sangat selektif berbelanja karena kesehatan yang utama . ia setiap hari membeli ikan dari hanji kenapa? Ikan yang dijual hanji itu segar dan bila ikan itu di bekukan ia akan mengatakanya

" miss itu ikan kemarin yang kubekukan di freezer jadi ndak fresh"kata hanji

" oh yang fresh mana?"

" hanya sarden"

" aku beli sekilo"

kejujuran hanji mendapat hasil walau sering makan ati karena kalah bersaing dengan pedagang curang

hanji tak mau menjadi sama seperti mereka mendapatkan keuntungan diatas penderitaan orang lain, ia tak hanya berdagang ikan segar namun berjualan ikan baker warisan dari pemilik apartemen, pemilik apartemen hidup sendirian tak punya anak dan suaminya telah meninggal dengan meminjam dana fari koperasi simpan pinjam, hanji meneruskan masakan istimewa itu, dan lumayan ikan yang tak laku tadi siang setidaknya juga laku walau tak banyak

kedua usahanya ia jalankankan bersamaan dengan ujian nasional,dan hasilnya ia mendapat nilai terbaik di recon setelah Erwin dan rivaille tentunya

warung ikan bakarnya mulai ramai karena bau yang memikat dan rasa yang lezat sementara jualan ikan segarnya masih kalah saing dengan pedagang curang di pasar, pernah waktu itu ia hampir digampar saat seorang ibu meminjam tibangan miliknya berusaha menimbang ikan yang dibelinya dari pedagang lain ternyata timbanganya kurang , ibu itu menyalahkan timbangan hanji padahal belum ada 1 bulan dan masih baru , spontan hanji menjawab bukan timbanganya yang salah tapi ibu itu di tipu pedagang ikan dengan mengurangi timbangan

fitnah pun menyeruak para pedagang itu mulai menuduhnya jika ikan yang dijual hanji adalah ikan berformalin hanji yang sudah sebal level kolosal ia memangil Erwin lewat telefon untuk membuktikan ikanya tak berformalin, Erwin yang ayahnya mentri perikanan langsung pada detik itu menujuk anak buahnya menyidak pedagang saat itu juga , dan hasilnya seluruh pedagang positif mengunakan formalin kecuali hanji dan beberapa pedagang yang negative , pedagang yang positif dihukum setahun penjara dan hukuman 10 juta atau setara Rp 10,000.000.000. memang pantas untuk pedagang curang seperti mereka, dan entah sejak kapan rivaille menjadi pelanggan tetap warung ikan bakarnya

mekipun ada peningkatan pada warungnya namun ia belum mejadi orang sukses maka ia tak akan pulang kerumanh

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mohon kritik dan saranya


End file.
